1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving data by acquiring channel information of a terminal receiving data in a communication system that provides services to users through beamforming according to a multi-input multi-output (hereinafter, referred to as MIMO) scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current communication systems, researches for providing services of various qualities of service (hereinafter, referred to as QoSs) having a high transmission rate to users have been actively conducted. In a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) that is an example of the communication systems, researches into methods for rapidly and stably transmitting large-capacity data using limited resources have been actively conducted. In particular, in the communication systems, researches into data transmission through wireless channels have been conducted. Recently, methods for allowing the WLAN system to normally transmit/receive large-capacity data by effectively using limited wireless channels have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in order to transmit/receive large-capacity data through wireless channels in the communication systems, a transmitter for transmitting data through the wireless channels needs to acquire channel information of a receiver receiving data through the wireless channels. In this case, data are transmitted and received between the transmitter and the receiver through the wireless channels by using the channel information of the receiver. In particular, in the recent communication systems, for example, the WLAN systems, in order to improve the data transmission efficiency, researches into methods for transmitting/receiving data through the beamforming according to the MIMO scheme have been conducted. As described above, the transmitter for transmitting data through the beamforming according to the MIMO scheme needs to acquire the channel information of the receiver.
However, the current communication systems, for example, the WLAN system, in order to transmit/receive the large-capacity data through the wireless channels, detailed methods for acquiring the channel information of the receiver have not yet been proposed. In particular, when transmitting/receiving data through the beamforming according to the MIMO scheme in the WLAN system, detailed methods for effectively transmitting/receiving the large-capacity data by allowing the transmitter of the WLAN system to acquire the channel information of the receiver have not yet been proposed.
Therefore, in order to rapidly and stably transmit/receiving the large-capacity data through the beamforming according to the MIMO scheme in the communication systems, for example, WLAN system, a need exists for a method for transmitting/receiving data by acquiring the channel information of the receiver.